Finding the Light
by ED-boi
Summary: 'Yes, soon enough her only reminder of Link would be her rising heartbeat, and his of her would be the sunset, but that was only soon. Right now, light and dark was mixing. They were united in a teardrop of peace, just waiting to see the ocean.' Midna/ Link, because I can't see anything else anymore.


**Of course I own Zelda, why else would I be posting FANfiction of it?**

* * *

What is 'home'? It was a question Midna never really thought about, she never had the time. She was- or at least, had been- the Twilight Princess, and it wouldn't have done for someone of her regal position to spend her reign reflecting on abstract concepts like that. Up until she had been subjected to this displeasing, impish body, her only focus was to behave like and adopt the role of 'Twilight Princess'. She had wondered about many things, that was true, but at the time, her mind was oriented only on the immediate issues that concerned her. Like, were the Twili happy? Happy with her, as ruler? Was she even the right choice for Twilight Princess, was she meant to be?

Of course, as she now knew, Zant's answer to all of these questions was 'no'. And what a 'no' it was.

He humiliated her. He turned the peaceful people of the Twilight into monsters, savages that lived only so that others would not. And there was no way to retaliate, but every way to lose. The pain of leaving her people on that day was still raw, and still Zant's voice reverberated, painfully, in her helmet-_'You're not fit to rule.'_ Maybe she never would be.

But, in a sense, she was almost glad now that she had decided to depart from her realm- to leave behind her obligations, and her need to impress the Twili people. It gave her the freedom to be a bit more philosophical in her track of thought, and remind herself what precisely she should be directing her power towards. When she first met Link, her goals were absolute: collect the Fused Shadows, overcome Zant's undeserved might, save her realm. Link's world? Link himself? Means to her end, nothing more.

With every person she saw, however, and every act of kindness that was committed, it became more and more obvious that those in the Light Realm could be just as friendly and as interesting as the Twili that she met throughout her life. The hostility she was taught to feel towards the light ebbed away as she travelled, as did her mild respect for her ancestors that had provoked the Twili's exile. The dark sorcerers of her past that had ignited chaos in this world deserved to be sent away for the sins they had committed. These people didn't deserve a rehash of this maelstrom, and she was determined they wouldn't get it either.

She could laugh at how attached she had become to these people, these that she had intended to be used and dispensed with as practical. She even had- she almost couldn't believe the thought of it- _friends, best friends_. It was ultimately these two that showed her the potential for good that the people of the light could have, and with both, it was her on the receiving end of this grace.

One was Princess Zelda, her counterpart in the Light Realm and the one to whom she would be eternally grateful.

_ 'So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!'_

She had such little regard for the foolish princess back then. Most of her contempt derived from the fact that Zelda had allowed Hyrule to fall into perpetual Twilight as Zant had wanted, rather than fighting that disgusting foe to the end. Another part was that she represented the Light Realm, where Midna and her family could no longer reside. There was still bitterness amongst the Twili about their 'curse', which even Midna wasn't entirely unfettered by. Yet this 'foolish' princess, her 'enemy', was the one who saved her life.

_'Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you...'_

The shades were returning to Midna, flowing through her like cold blood. But they were transferring from Princess Zelda, letting the light in her run supreme. A tyranny of light that could only lead to one thing.

_'No! Link! STOP HER!'_ But she knew nobody could. Zelda became light incarnate before her very eyes, the light she needed to see. For now she was no longer blind: she knew what she had to do. And what she had failed to do.

Why did that innocent princess have to give herself up like that? Zelda's kingdom, her reign, both were invested with hope and strength that most civilisations could only dream of. Her world was the twilight: the dusk mingled with dawn, clashing yet enduring. The latter could never be purged, not with the drive of saints such as her. The latter needed her.

Under Midna's 'power', the Twilight Realm ceased to be. _Where was the light?_ Where was the hope for her people, when she couldn't even face up to pure corruption and brush off the dust it threw? She was an effete Twilight Princess, except an undeserved princess, of a Realm now defined by just the darkness. Midna was a hopeless try at order, Zelda was the true thing.

But, as much as Midna had wished that Zelda would have left her to perish, deep within there was also a feel of happiness. For with this sacrifice, the Twilight Princess was granted more time together with her greatest friend, the one who had mended her ways by accepting them. Which leads her, nicely, to Link.

_'Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!'_

And he did, without complaint. He made it so easy for her to guide him as her plan required, which at first she put down to simple stupidity. He was a village bumpkin, since when could people like that think for themselves? And as she alone had the extra skills that he needed to rescue his friends, he had no choice but to live a slave.

Later on, however, she began to appreciate his way of life a lot more. When he helped to bring those children- Beth, Talo, Malo and Colin; _yes,_ she even _learned their names_ and could _put each one to a face!_- to Kakariko Village, she could see it wasn't blind obedience in his eyes, it was concern. She recognised a kindred spirit- like her, he could scrape humour out of the core of despair, just as much as he could be passionate about the people he knew and those he didn't. And he could be serious, terrifyingly so, when these people were threatened by evil.

And, of course, who brought her this far? Through the temples and caves, all the way back to Zant's palace- _her palace,_ she told herself- with the Fused Shadows in hand? Just _Link_; Link, the one-man- _occasionally one-wolf_- army, slashing away at malevolence-

_No, wait._ She shook her head, the Fused Shadow she wore scraping against her orange hair. Link, _and_ herself. That was another boost she got from travelling with Link: she could actually take credit when credit's due, and notice whenever it was. She regretted how indifferent and unpleasant she had once been, how obsessed she was with making herself feel worthwhile that she would push others down below her impish frame. But Link didn't mind. He never warred against her, because he was beyond any status that could detain him.

He was Link, and he was making a difference. _And so was she_. That wasn't a suspicion or hope, it was knowledge. Link's grateful countenance was her teacher, and it needed no words, because the lesson was clear- he _valued_ her, and he always would.

She began to admire him. She realised she could open up to him about her past- _still a painful subject_- and, against expectations, she wanted him to do so too. She was interested, and not just casual interest.

She cared for him like a friend. And sometimes, when she ignored the knowledge that one day both of them would have to return to their respective realm for the final time, she knew he was, and always would be, more than a friend. _Much more._

But that awareness didn't comfort her, and she wouldn't let it either.

Here they were, within the perimeter of the Palace of Twilight. They had emerged from the Mirror of Twilight just a minute ago, allowing each other a quiescent moment just to pay homage to the Twilight Realm's undying allure. Everything was as how Midna remembered it, though Shadow Kargaroks now nested at its peaks and vile fiends would at this moment be treading inside, where friends and civilians once communed.

Somehow the beauty wore off, and she struggled to swallow that she had ever been part of this domain. Thankfully Link decided he had scrutinized the place long enough, and was eager to move on. She remained in his shadow, as he moved with it towards the main centre. Her reverie lingered very slightly, much to her chagrin, but it was severed in an instant when she decoded the sound of metal sliding across substance.

It meant danger was ahead.

Quickly, she burst out of his shadow to inspect Link's new foe, but things weren't what they seemed.

_They were worse_.

_"Wait!"_ Midna flung herself before the mutated creature, panic in her lurch. "This guy isn't an enemy, Link. They might look different, but... they're inhabitants of this world... _They're my people…_"

Her fingers clenched tight, so tight it almost hurt. She wanted it to hurt. At least _then_ she'd have something in common with her people. _"Zant... How could he..."_

Her gaze turned to the top floor of the palace, as did all her impassioned attention. Perhaps she only imagined it so she could reinforce her confidence with the path she took, but in that moment she could have sworn the horde of birds within sight had shivered in their group.

Let them fear. She _wanted_ them to fear. At least _then_ Zant would have something in common with everyone else once she got to him…

Of course, for that to happen, they needed to actually _get_ to him. Her lips parted for her to encourage Link onwards, but were left open for words that died away as she realised he was still regarding the anomaly before him. Most would feel selfish disgust if they were to witness an unlucky personality mid-change into an unthinking monster, but Link wasn't like that. He was too bright- intellectually and emotionally- to make someone out as a freak show.

"... Link? You okay?"

He turned to look at her, a tiny smile just visible on his face. A sanguine smile which gave her all the hope she would ever need- these people would be saved. They _had_ to be.

Her mind sprung ahead into realities which would never be real. _Herself, the Twilight Princess, going about her day... the Twili people living in her palms. It would be a golden age, the sort that her realm had never conceived before. But she could only hold half of her people. Even royalty have their limits. But, in this dream, this longing, nobody would mention this. There would be no problems of desolation, not for her or the Twili._

_Because the other half would be held by a prince. And so, too, would be her heart. But she dismissed the fantasy world her heart had conjured up. She knew she could never bring home back with her._

...though home would be the greatest prince she would ever have met.

Link was standing right in front of her now, catching on to her mournful mood if the frown on his face was anything to go by. She fumbled for words and letters, anything that would cover away her feelings and, most importantly, cushion their fall later on.

_"Link?"_ Darn it, she was trying to pronounce his name, not _convert it into a shriek of ecstasy!_ At least he was tolerant enough not to pick her out on that, but nonetheless, all of a sudden she couldn't brave the eye contact. "So... what do you think of... my _home?_" She surprised herself with how unconvincingly she uttered the word 'home'. She may as well have been saying "Zant is my king" for how guttural it turned out.

Link gazed into her eyes briefly, yet not _too_ briefly, as if the twilight and all its glories was floating around, blissfully, in her yellow eyes. He nodded, twice.

"'Yes'? You think my home is _yes_?" She giggled as he grew flustered and idly rubbed his brown shoes together. "Oh, Link, someday I'll get you to speak, just you wait..."

He tilted his head gently, an inquisitive look filling her attention. One thing that always intrigued her about Link, was that as soon as you pass the stage of not comprehending why he hardly spoke, you could read his expressions without aberrance. There were no misunderstandings, his meaning would always be clear. For instance, right now, she could grasp immediately that he was returning the question: _'What about you?'_

"Oh? What do I think? Well, it's always been one of my favourite sights in this realm. There's very few places here that stretch to its level, let alone above it." She shivered with nostalgia, memories of her childhood pouring back into her awareness. "But there's much more to this realm than that. Plenty of space to chase after your hide, little wolfy!"

Was that a growl she heard? _He had the spirit of a wolf in him after all…_

"One day I'll bring you to a hot spring- a _Twilight Realm_ hot spring, I mean. Well, a hot spring _except_ they're not hot, but they're close enough. Though I know of one-" _Why was she drivelling on like this?_ "They're not like the ones you've seen when your world was in twilight, Link. The twilight was imposed on those ones- here, it's perfectly natural and pure. You'd get the idea best if I show you sometime, don't worry!"

And then she remembered that they would part. That the person she most respected and most adored, would never see any more of her home than he'd need to see, nor she any more of his. There would be no more hot springs, twilight ones or otherwise. None that would matter, anyway.

Hope was etched in Link's demeanor, so much so he was practically shaking-_ 'You promise?'_

... it was best that he didn't understand. Not yet.

_"Of course... it'd be my pleasure."_ Her lips grated against every syllable, regretting every false word that escaped her soul. She'd burn them later on. Put them out of their misery.

Link beamed blithely at her, his dazzling teeth filling her vision and world. She'd have to burn her eyes too. The tears would just rinse them anyway.

Reinvigorated, the Ordonian ran purposefully towards the vast building to his right, each step a new step back to her old life. She hated it, but he was a wolf. She had to let him run.

Link glanced back at her, willing her to follow.

But they didn't always run away. They could always run back, and they always did. Loyal friends were like that- they would go out great lengths to help those they know, but also great lengths to return. It was inevitable, she supposed.

If Link was bouncing and waving any harder, he could probably defeat Zant just by jumping on him. But _this_ wasn't the right world for that...

"Hey, give me a moment, wolfy! Not everyone can dash ahead on all fours like you, you know!"

So she hovered after him, each inch she moved being an inch closer to her old life. But she knew it wasn't the end. She didn't believe in ends. She believed in _enduring_. Yes, soon enough her only reminder of Link would be her rising heartbeat, and his of her would be the sunset, but that was only soon. Right now, light and dark was mixing. They were united in a teardrop of peace, just waiting to see the ocean.

And one day, they will be reunited. They will be bonded once more, bonded that once forever.

And Midna will have come home again.

* * *

**...whenever I end up with a faulty 'copy+paste', I see lots of 'widows' and 'orphans' pop up... A sign of their lives to come? :p**


End file.
